


Hoping for a Snow Day

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas wake up in strange moods on a wintry Sunday, and Cas hopes they get the two feet of snow the weatherman promised so school is cancelled Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping for a Snow Day

Dean opened his eyes to a room that was brighter than usual. The sound of birds chirping didn’t annoy him for once; it was kind of pleasant. He rolled over toward his window and peeked out the blinds. Snow blanketed the ground, the white reflecting the sun and making everything look like midday at only eight in the morning. He turned back over to Cas, who had a scowl on his face. His eyes were pinched shut which clued Dean in to him being awake, probably reluctantly so. He lifted the comforter and scooted closer to the center of the bed. Cas pulled the bit of comforter wrapped up in his hand over his face.

“Good morning,” Dean sang.

“No,” Cas mumbled.

“What’s up with you? Usually you’re the chipper one.”

“What’s up with you?” he accused. He grumbled something inaudible, muffled by the blanket, sounding like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you not sleep well?”

“I slept fine. I guess. Why wasn’t there music or rain noises?”

“I didn’t know that was a thing now.” The past few nights, Dean had a music playlist going or started a _ten hours of rainstorms_ video as background noise. Last night he’d been tired enough to not need it.

“It was nice. I missed it,” Cas murmured.

Dean pulled the blanket off of his face.

“No,” Cas said as he snatched it back, covering his mouth.

“You’re being weird today.”

“I thought it was supposed to snow more. But it stopped.”

Dean scoffed. “What were you expecting? We got at least four inches.”

“The news said two feet. I was hoping for a snow day so I wouldn’t have to work tomorrow.”

“Look at you, all cranky,” Dean said with a smile, nestling his head deeper into his pillow, leaning close to Cas.

Cas narrowed his eyes, his nose scrunching as he glared at Dean. “You’re enjoying this.”

“What? No.”

“You’re smiling,” Cas said.

“What can I say? I woke up in a good mood.” Dean hooked his finger and gently pulled at the blanket, tugging it away from Cas. He nuzzled into the crook of Cas’s neck, warming up his skin with his breath.

“Stop it,” Cas said, not meaning it at all, trying to keep up his grumpy persona for the morning.

Dean kissed down his jaw in a slow course, grazing his lips over Cas’s and punctuating the end of his trail with a soft kiss that started to stir Cas out of his moodiness. Cas reciprocated, and Dean fell into kissing Cas like he could do it all day. His hand drifted up, running through Cas’s hair before venturing down to cup his face. Cas gave a little comforted moan, sinking further into Dean’s kisses. Dean felt Cas start to try to close the small space between them, pressing his chest against Dean’s and sliding his leg up over Dean’s hip, trying to pull him even closer. But Dean stopped, pulling away for a second. Cas’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, waiting for Dean’s lips to return. He opened them and pouted when he didn’t come back. Dean stared back at him with a smile, his eyes bright.

“Tell you what, I’m gonna go make you some breakfast…” he started as he started to climb out of bed.

“No, wait. Don’t leave,” Cas whined, his fingers reaching out for Dean as he slid further away.

“I’m gonna go make you some pancakes, eggs, and sausage, and hopefully turn your day around.” He shimmied into a pair of pajama pants he’d left on the floor, watching as Cas’s lips pouted harder than he’d ever seen.

“I don’t want breakfast, Dean. I want you to come back to bed.”

“You stay put,” Dean said. “Go back to sleep. I’ll bring you food.”

Cas groaned and pulled Dean’s pillow over his face. “I’m getting up. I won’t be able to go back to sleep anyway.”

Dean looked out the window once more before he went to the kitchen and saw snow falling heavily in big flakes, blanketing whatever was already on the ground. He yanked his pillow off Cas’s head.

“Hey,” he said, playfully smacking Cas in the face, “it’s snowing.”

“ _Hey!_ Wait. Really?” Cas said, excitement filling his voice.

“Really," he said, laughing. "You might get your snow day tomorrow after all.”

Cas threw off the covers and got up out of bed, opening the blinds of his window with his fingers. “You know what this means?”

“What’s that, Cas?”

“Hot chocolate and movies,” he said with a grin. 

Dean smiled. “There you are," he whispered under his breath.

Finding his own pants, Cas pulled them on and started to make the bed.

"I’m game for a lazy day," he said as he started to leave the bedroom. He stopped and pointed at Cas to make sure he was paying attention. " _After_ I make you breakfast.”


End file.
